


Colorfully Monochrome

by Mari_Sinpai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also a little of Zen's route, I'm a sucker for stripper AUs please don't hate me, Jumin-sensei, M/M, Seven occasionally breaking the 4th wall, Slightly follows the plot of their past., Stripper AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, correction: most likely smut in the future, probably smutty in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/pseuds/Mari_Sinpai
Summary: Jumin has taken a new project from his father's company, for which he has to give lectures about business and economics. The weekend before he starts, Seven decides to take him and V to a night club. There he meets Zen, a man with long, silver hair, which completely mesmerized Jumin. The next monday morning, 5 minutes into his lecture, one of his students walks in. With long, silver hair...





	1. Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm writing this but I really have no idea of what I'm doing. Is this how strip clubs work? This is what those fancy clubs look like in my head lol
> 
> Might update this note with a link to what Zen looks like cause hoo boy I'm gay for Zen wearing a colombina mask

'So what you're saying is... that you want to go out... with us?' Jumin looked at Seven. Seven aggressively nodded his head. V, who was sitting next to Jumin, burst out laughing.  
'I will never understand what goes on in that head of yours, Seven. Jumin is no fun to go out with.' V said. 'Trust me, I've tried plenty of times.'  
'But this will be different, I promise you!' Seven jumped up from the chair he was sitting on. He walked to a coat rack, where he had put his bag. After a few seconds of Seven throwing his mess on the floor, grabbing a piece of paper, and throwing said mess back into his bag, he returned to the other guys, standing in between them. 'Look! There's a new club in town!' Seven smacked the piece of paper on the table, forcing the two men to look at it.  
'Live shows?' Jumin grabbed the flyer. 'In a club?' Seven nodded again.  
'Yes! Apparently, their live shows are amazing! The club opened about two weeks ago. My friend Tom, you know that friend that lives in my neighbourhood. He also went to our party last time, it was a lot of fu-' Seven interrupted himself when he noticed both V and Jumin were staring at him. 'Sorry, I'm rambling again. Back to the point. Well, he gave me this flyer. He visited the club, and he told me I really had to check it out.' V grabbed the flyer, closely observing it. His eyes moved to Seven again.  
'So... what kind of live shows are these?' V asked him, a little cautious. 'It's not quite clear, to be honest.' Seven rubbed the back of his head.  
'Err... just... live shows?' Seven looked away. 'Let's say that this guy here would absolutely enjoy it.' He patted Jumin on one of his shoulders.  
'Well I tend to like live shows.' Jumin looked at the flyer. 'I first thought you meant you wanted us to go to a nightclub, but this doesn't sound too bad. Let's go there.' V's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe Jumin just actually agreed to joining them in going to a club. Seven jumped up, making a peace sign with his hand.  
'Booya! This is going to be great!' He grabbed the flyer and ran back to to his bag. He quickly wrinkled the paper, put it in his bag, and walked to the door. 'Well come on, it's Friday night. Don't you think today would be the best day to go?'  
'I don't think that's a good idea.' Jumin replied. 'I have to prepare for my lecture.'  
'Dude-'  
'Please don't call me “dude”'  
'Ok, mate.' Jumin rolled his eyes. 'The lecture is Monday. It's Friday now. You still got two days to prepare for the lecture, and it's not like you'll get hungover, ‘cause you barely drink.' Seven said. 'Please?' He furiously fluttered his eyes close and open, trying to make himself look as cute as possible.  
'Luciel. You remind me of a high school girl. I'm politely asking you to please stop that.' Jumin sighed. 'Alright, I'll go with you.' Once again, Seven made a peace sign with his hand. Jumin got up, and looked at V, who clearly still had no idea of what exactly happened just now. 'You coming too?' V looked at him, blinked a few times.  
'I'm... I... yeah of course.' Both men grabbed their bag and followed Seven, who was walking in front of them, his hands against the back of his head, whistling.

A few hours passed by. All three were sitting in the back of Jumin's car, looking at a few videos Seven absolutely had to show them.  
'What even is this?' V looked at Seven's phone. 'Why are we watching this?'  
'Come on, you don't know what this is?' Seven stared at V with a theatrically shocked face. 'This is the most spectacular video of the internet. Everyone has seen it already, how can you not have seen this.'  
'I tend to try to avoid these kind of videos' V replied. 'I can't believe this is an actual thing. Why would anyone even want to make such a video?'  
'Because it's beautiful! Look at it!'  
'I'm looking. I'm regretting. I don't want to look anymore. Why are we friends again?'  
'I don't get it.' Jumin eventually said when the video has ended. 'According to the movies, Shrek marries Fiona. Why would he want to do that with a man? He's not gay.' Seven looked at him.  
'Well, you obviously don't spend enough time on the internet.' Seven told him, to which Jumin nodded in agreement. 'On the internet, every fictional character can be gay. That's probably also why you got rumours going around too. Anyway, you really got to see this vide-'  
'No. I've had enough, Seven.' V grabbed Seven's phone and put it in his own pocket. 'I can't watch any more of this. You'll be getting it back when we arrive.' Seven crosses his arms and pouts.  
'Unfair.' He replied with an obviously faked angry tone. 'I was just having fun.'  
'Well we weren't. I appreciate the artistic value and effort of it. But... yeah that was it.' V sighed. 'Thank god we're almost there.' Hearing those words made Seven jump up in excitement.  
'I can't wait! I'm really so very super extremely curious!' Seven shouted, and just at that moment, the car stopped. 'Oh my god! Are we there already?' V looked out of the window. The car made a stop in front of a huge building, with the letters “Jewel” spelled above the doors.  
'I suppose, is it named Jewel?' he turned to Seven, who nodded and swings open the door. He stepped outside, and V followed him. Jumin quickly told his driver that he would call when he would be needed again, and left the car. The men walked towards the door, which automatically opened in front of them.  
'Fancy.' Seven looked around, admiring the decorations of the hall. Loud dance music could be heard from the end of the hall.  
'Are you sure that's the music from a live show?' Jumin asked Seven. Seven looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. At that moment, a young woman tapped Jumin on his shoulder.  
'If you're looking for the live shows hall, it's on the third floor.' The woman said, pointing at a program board pinned to the wall. Jumin sighed in relievement.  
'Alright, thank you.' He looked at the board. 'Hall “Ruby”?' The woman nodded, and lead them to an elevator right across the hall. The doors to the elevator opened, and all four stepped inside. The woman pressed a button saying “Ruby”. As soon as the doors closed, the loud noise from the first floor couldn't be heard anymore.  
'Soundproof walls.' The woman said. The men must've looked very confused. 'This way we can have different kinds of clubs in one building. The music you just heard is from the “Emerald hall”. The “Emerald Hall” is a bit like your average clubbing.' She explained. 'Though looking at you, I don't think you're the kind of men to go clubbing.' She let her eyes move over Jumin, from head to toes. 'You seem like the kind of men to sit down with a glass of wine and enjoy some entertainment.' Her gaze moved to V, and then to Seven. 'I really hope you enjoy your time here. If you need anything, my colleagues will gladly help you.' The doors opened. Gentle jazz could be heard from the other side of the hall they arrived in. Jumin looked around. The atmosphere was completely different from the first floor. The first floor had people scattered all over the place. However, this hall was empty, besides them, and a couple of women walking from the elevator towards the hall named “Emerald”. Seven took the lead, and walked towards the entrance of the hall. Once they entered, they noticed the hall was filled with a soft pink-reddish light, giving the room a warm and welcoming look. According to Jumin, that was.  
'Sexy.' Seven said. 'Red lights, hmm?' He arched an eyebrow and looked at Jumin, who had no idea of what he actually meant. V laughed.  
'Don't even try, Seven. The boy has no idea.'  
'Did you just say I'm a boy?' Jumin looks at them. Seven giggled.  
'He did. Well. Not for long.' His giggle turned into a grin. It's the same grin he wears when he's messing with someone, Jumin noticed. Seven grabbed both his and V's arms and lead them further into the hall, looking for a place to sit. Eventually, after looking for a few minutes, he got themselves a table. One surprisingly close to the stage, nearly front row. Jumin put his suitcase down, sat in one of the chair, which were, against Jumin's expectations, rather comfortable. He looked around. People were very deeply involved in conversations, focused on their drinks, or reading a piece of paper which were scattered over some of the tables. Jumin looked at the table they were sitting at, but it didn't have one. What a shame, he'd liked to have known what the show would be about. Jumin looked at V and Seven, who were in a conversation about the school they, and soon Jumin too, gave lectures. Jumin decided to just take some more time to look around and observe the hall. He noticed it was mainly women who were occupying the tables. Strange, Jumin thought to himself. You'd think there'd be more men as well. Jumin turned himself to V and Seven again, but as soon as he tried to say something, the lights dimmed, the music went silent, and a spotlight was set on stage.  
'Good evening.' A warm, low, female voice said. 'I hope you all are ready for the show?' An applause could be heard. Seven started clapping too, which surprised both V and Jumin.  
'What?' Seven hissed. 'We're ready, right?' He laughed. Jumin shrugged, and looked back at the woman on stage. She was wearing a very elegant, red dress, which sometimes looked like it was sparkling, depending on the position of her body. Her hair was tied up really nicely, and she was wearing a bow in her hair, coloured in the same shade of red. This was Jumin's confirmation this would be a really interesting, classy and elegant play.

Boy was he wrong. The woman finished her talk, and the music slowly came up again.  
'Ladies night?' Jumin asked. 'We are far from ladies.' He looked at Seven, who also didn't know what she meant.  
'Maybe she meant ladies night as in... ladies... entertaining us?' Seven too, was very wrong. While Seven and Jumin were talking to each other, V kept tapping them on their shoulder, trying to get their attention.  
'Guys... Guys?' V said, but the two others were too busy trying to come up with ideas they could've meant. 'Mr. Han? Seven Zero Seven?' V said, a little louder this time. Finally, he got his friends' attention. 'I think I know what they meant.' V pointed to the stage. While Jumin and Seven were talking, the music had gradually changed to something more upbeat, more intense, and, well, more sexy. His eyes observed the stage, until he noticed someone walking up. He fixated his gaze on the person coming towards them. They were wearing a shiny black hat, on top of a head with long, silver-looking hair, tight black trousers. A black, sleeveless shirt, collar up, unbuttoned down halfways the person's chest, tight around their waist. Actually, everything the person wore was tight, Jumin figured. It wasn't until he heard Seven gasp that he took his eyes of the person on stage.  
'That is a man!' Seven whispered, loud enough for V and Jumin to hear. Jumin fixated his eyes on the person again. Seven was right. The person's hips weren't wide enough, his chest was too flat. Although that would be a rude assumption, Jumin too was now sure of the fact the person on stage was a man. V started laughing again.  
'Oh my, so that's what they meant by “ladies night”!' he exclaimed. 'Next time, I should bring Rika. She'd love this!' V looked at the man beside him. Jumin's eyes kept watching the man on stage, he barely seemed to notice the things V had said. He turned his head to the other side where Seven was sitting. He was obviously feeling quite uncomfortable, as he was fidgeting with his phone. His head was bright red, and it seemed to be glowing.  
'I swear...' Seven started. 'The next time I see Tom, I will strangle him. I'm the pranking god.' Seven's talking turned into rambling. 'Look I don't mind it if it's a guy or a girl you both already know right right?-' Jumin finally looked away from the man on stage, and glanced at Seven. V shook his head, but Seven didn't seem to notice. 'Well this must've been some stupid prank of Tom because I told him about that cute student who may or may not be a guy but that doesn't matter right now I'm sorry guy-' V laid a hand on Seven's shoulder.  
'Dude. Easy.' V started. 'It's ok. I'm having fun. Besides, I didn't know you liked... guys?' Seven looked at him, blinked a few times, and then turned red again.  
'I thought that was clear!' He said.  
'Not really.' Jumin replied. 'However, this explains your jokes about me being gay. I am not, though.' His gaze slid to the man on stage again, who was now dancing to the music. This shirt unbuttoned further, his hair tied in a ponytail on the back of his head. His movements were elegant, fluid, sensual. Jumin started paying attention to his hips, his chest, which were all in perfect sync with the music. He had taken off his hat, and Jumin saw that the man was wearing a mask. A colombina, to be precise. Looking at his face, Jumin could see that he was singing along with the music. Somehow, Jumin felt the urge to get up. He wanted to hear what it sounded like. He wanted to know what he looks like. He-  
'Dude!' Jumin woke up from his thoughts. He felt something tight around his wrist. His head turned around, and he noticed he was standing up, in a walking position, in front of their table. V was holding his arm. 'What are you doing?' Jumin blinked. This was so unlike him.  
'I don't know.' He said, and sat down again. 'I was kind of lost in thoughts. I'm sorry for not responding earlier.' V looked at him, worry written all over his face.  
'How important must those thoughts have been?' He asked Jumin, but Jumin had no time to reply.  
'Very important.' Seven smirked. He signed towards the stage. 'I think I already know what our Mr Trust Fund Kid was thinking about.' Jumin looked from V, to Seven and his grin, to the stage. His eyes widened, as he saw the man come closer to them. Seven started giggling.  
'Someone is in love!' He chanted. V shushed him.  
'Obviously I am not. Why would I waste my time falling in love, especially with a stranger. And a man.' Seven wouldn't stop giggling. Jumin stared at the man, who was dancing again, but occasionally looking at the three men. The music got slower, the lights dimmed.  
'Oh oh, something's going to happen.' Seven whispered, also looking at the stage now. A red spotlight shone on the man. His hands moved up his body, oh so slowly. Eventually, after a few seconds of fumbling, he completely unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off. Women all over the hall started giggling and clapping. Jumin was, what was it called again? Right, mesmerized. Completely captivated by the movement of the man's hands, chest, hips, legs and feet. By his hair, that swung around him everytime he moved. Then suddenly, and in Jumin's opinion, way too fast, the music stopped, and the lights went out. Then, a bright spotlight enlightened the stage, showing only the man who was dancing just now. The same warm voice from the beginning of the show could be heard.  
'Ladies and gentleman, an applause for our own Zen!' The hall started applauding, this time, even including Jumin, V and Seven.  
'Zen...' Jumin repeated, soft enough so no one could hear him. He looked at Zen, who stared back at him. To his surprise, Zen blinked at him, then turned around, and walked to the back of the stage. Right before the curtains, he turned around again, waved, and then disappeared.

The rest of the night was filled with wine, a lot of talking, and an occasional show from another man. However, those were far less interesting, compared to the show Zen put up. When the men left the hall, Seven swung an arm around Jumin's shoulders.  
'So... Zen, huh?' Seven teased. Jumin shrugged his shoulders, forcing Seven to let go.  
'What's up with him?' Jumin asked.  
'You know damn well what's up with him! You reminded me of myself, the first time I saw a porn magazi-' Jumin interrupted him.  
'That's not the case, and you know it. Now please, if you don't mind, I'll have to call Driver Kim to pick us up.'  
'Right right, Mr Han.' Seven laughed. He looked at V, who also had difficulties holding back his laughter. Seven started whispering things in V's ear, but Jumin couldn't care less. He grabbed his phone and dialed his driver's number.  
'Yes, hello? We're ready to leave. Thank you, I'll see you in 10 minutes.' Jumin handled the call quickly, so he could return to Seven and V. They were both discussing the scene that just happened in front of him.  
'Shamelessly gossiping, I suppose?' Jumin crossed his arms. 'I could've known.'  
'But Jumin! It was obvious you were completely hypnotised by Zen!' Seven exclaims.  
'I wasn't hypnotised. I was interested. I've never seen a person move like that, not even women. It was interesting to see a man look so much like a woman, but still clearly manly enough.' Jumin starts. 'And his hair reminded me of Elizabeth 3rd's.'  
'Elly! Seven interrupted him. 'My beautiful, gorgeous Elly!' Jumin sighed.  
'Since when is she yours? And why am I even explaining this all to you, I've got nothing to apologise for.' Seven and V started laughing.  
'Well, at least we had an interesting night.' V stated. 'Next time, I should really bring Rika. She'll absolutely love this.'  
'Oh she will!' Seven said happily. 'Maybe something for her birthday? I mean, we could all go, right? I bet Jumin wouldn't mind either, he'd get to see his Zen again!'  
'Ok Luciel, I get it.' Jumin groaned. 'Let's go outside, okay? Driver Kim will be waiting for us.' Jumin walked towards the doors, followed by Seven and V, who were still talking about the situation. When Jumin got outside, driver Kim was already waiting for them. He opened the car door, and let his friends in first. He greeted his driver, and told him to drop his friends off at their own houses. The entire drive, Jumin had to listen to Seven's protests, about him wanting a sleepover, about him being lonely, but when they reached his house, he willingly left the car. This left only V and Jumin in the car.  
'So... what was that all about?' V starts. 'You got me quite curious.'  
'It's just as I explained. It was just interesting. And okay, I might've been a bit mesmerized by what was shown, but it had nothing to do with the person, and nothing to do with the theme of the show. It was just interesting.' Jumin affirmed. V nodded.  
'Alright. I hope Luciel will leave you alone. I must admit, it was quite an interesting night.' Jumin nodded. The rest of the trip was silent. V got dropped off at his own house, and in a couple of minutes, Jumin too reached his penthouse. He put away his suitcase, took off his tie and jacket, and sat down. Papers for his lectures were scattered all over the table he was sitting at.  
'Right...' Jumin sighed. 'This too...' Jumin put together the papers, and closely scanned them. After a while, Jumin's mind wandered off to the show he had seen. To the fluid movements, to the dancer's shiny hair, to his mask, to...  
'Zen...' Jumin groaned. He got up. Working like this was no use, he'd get nothing done anyway. He walked towards his bedroom, being greeted by his cat. Jumin reached out to his cat.  
'Elizabeth 3rd...' he sighed, stroking his hand over her head. 'I can't believe I found someone nearly as elegant as you...' The cat purred. Jumin smiled one of his rare smiles, probably only seen by his cat. He put her down, and proceeded to the room. He changed clothes, and laid down on his bed. Even though his thoughts kept wandering off, he was asleep in no time.

 

Monday morning, 9 am. Class was starting, and Jumin was one of the guest lecturers at the school Seven and V were too. They both got him into it, telling him it'd be an “interesting project”. Jumin would've rather done another cat project, but his father insisted.  
'It'll be nice. Just do it.' He had said to his son. 'You'll learn a lot from it too.' Well, he was not wrong. Though he wasn't sure if it was necessary for him to learn how to deal with young people. He looked around the classroom, seeing only one chair empty.  
'Good morning class. My name is Jumin Han, you might know me as the Project Director at C&R International.' Jumin looked around, seeing a few students nodding. 'I see one person seems to be missing?' He looks at the empty chair. One of the students raised his hand.  
'That's Hyun Ryu's seat, Mr. Han.' The student said. Right at that moment, a door flew open. 'Ah, that's probably him.' The student sat down.  
'I'm sorry sir! I got stuck in traffic, there was a problem with the subways an-' The young man dropped silent. Jumin looked up, and the first thing he saw, was long silver hair tied in a ponytail, elegantly sliding over the young man's shoulder.


	2. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I actually didn't plan to update already, but since I've already written a few chapters, I thought today would be a good day to update. Today has been a tough day for quite a lot of you. Please, please be safe! I know it's tough, but stay strong! Together we can make this!

Jumin stared at the student who just walked in. Long silver hair, nearly reaching his hips, tied up in a ponytail on the back of his head. Long, slender fingers gently wrapped around one of the straps of his bag. Bright red eyes, staring back at the stern grey ones. Jumin blinked a few times. A short vision of Zen flew through Jumin's mind. No, no, Jumin thought, shaking his head. There must be more people with long, silver hair.  
'You... You must be Hyun Ryu?' Jumin asked. His student nodded quickly.  
'Sorry I'm late. There was a huge traffic jam, literally from my home to here. God knows why.' The young man was panting, he obviously had run, hoping to be in time.  
'It's okay.' Jumin said. 'Just sit down, I didn't start yet.' Hyun quickly walked to his table and sat down, grabbed his book and put it on the table. Every movement was fluid, elegant, just like...  
'Once again, good morning class. I'll be your lecturer for the upcoming few weeks.' Jumin quickly started, trying to stop paying attention to the silver-haired student. He turned around, wrote his name on the blackboard, and took his own book. 'I assume you all already know eachother. I'll get to know you through these classes, so I don't think we'll have to take time to get to know eachother now.' Jumin looked at his book.  
'As I said before, I'm the Project Director of C&R International. The reason why I am here, is because I'm going to teach you about starting a business, climbing up the ladder, those things. Though I expect you to know, since you signed up for it.' Jumin smiled at his own joke, looked at the students in front of him, but no one seemed to react. No one, except for Hyun, who flashed a quick smile. Jumin looked at him. Somehow, Jumin thought he had seen that smile somewhere before. He couldn't remember where, though.  
'Please open your books.' Jumin continued, trying to stop. 'And turn to page three. I'll give you a small intro. I don't expect us to use our books much, since most of it is practical. However, economics are important too.' Jumin occasionally glanced at his students while talking. Even though he expected it to be horrible, he felt quite comfortable in front of a class. These students were just a few years younger, already went through puberty, no struggles. Everyone was pretty easygoing, and very clever. Everything seemed to go well. Everything, except for that one little thing that kept repeating in the back of his head.

'Luciel.' Jumin said when he walked into the teacher's room. 'You're here already.'  
'Well yeah, we were done. Kids wanted to play games.'  
'They're the same age as you.'  
'No no, no they are not.' Seven fake groaned. 'They are like. 12, really.'  
'Aren't you too?' Jumin asked, hiding a grin.  
'No!' Seven looked at him. 'I'm 10! And a three months! You should know!' he laughed. 'You even were at my birthday party, three months ago.' Jumin rolled his eyes.  
'I don't recall such activities.' he joked. Seven pouted. He sighed, stretched his arms, and looked at Jumin.  
'How was your first class?' He asked. Jumin looked back at him.  
'Okay. I suppose. Everyone was paying attention, no strange things happened, I arrived prepared, so everything went as expected.' He said. 'Although one student was a little late-' Jumin stopped himself, suddenly thinking about that particular student. He sat down next to Seven.  
'Say, Luciel. Do you know a student named Hyun Ryu?' Seven looked at him, then closed his eyes, clearly trying to remember.  
'I do... not?' Seven eventually said. 'Which is weird, I thought I knew every student by name and ID. I can't remember a student named Hyun, why?'  
'Nothing special.' Jumin answered. 'It was the student that was late.'  
'There's a possibility he's new.' Seven said. 'We had a couple of transfer students a few weeks ago, and I haven't taken the time to check the list yet. Wait.' Seven got up and walked towards a whiteboard. He took a piece of paper, and walked back while reading. He sat down next to Jumin again.  
'I was right, here he is.' Seven said. 'Hyun Ryu, right?' Jumin nodded.  
'Yes. Is there a picture too?' Jumin asked.  
'Ya, why?' Seven looked at him.  
'Look at the picture. Doesn't he... remind you of someone?' Jumin asked, lowering the volume of his voice. 'Pay attention to his hair especially.' Seven examined the picture.  
'Not really?' Seven started, but when he looked again, he suddenly realised it. 'Oh my Seven! He looks like-' Jumin silenced him by just a single glare. 'Right, right. Can't tell the world you got a crush on a stripp-' Seven laughed.  
'Luciel, please. We both know that's not the case. He just reminded me of him. He even has the same shiny hair.' Jumin started. 'And he moves the same way, and-'  
'And you dare to tell me you don't have a crush on him?' Seven laughed even harder. 'Boy, you should hear yourself talking.'  
'Yes? I hear myself?' Jumin looks at him. 'Is there something wrong with the way I talk?'  
'Sometimes...' Seven started. 'Sometimes I'm surprised at how oblivious you are.' He sighed, then stood up to put the list back to where it should be. Right as Seven returned, the bell rang.  
'Next class, casanova.' Jumin rolled his eyes and Seven laughed. 'You ready?'  
'Yes, I already said I came prepared.'  
'Yeah yeah, let's go now.'

The other classes went by really slowly. At the end of the day, Jumin sat down at his desk in the classroom assigned to him, staring at his paperwork. He sighed. It felt as if he had been at this school for at least 2 days straight, but it was only 7 hours. He looked at the top paper. He had made his student fill in a form about why they chose his classes, and what their goal was. The top of the pile was Hyun Ryu's paper. He took the paper to start reading, where suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
'Come in.' Jumin said, and he put the form down again. The door opened. Speak of the devil.  
'Sir?' A flash of silver hair moved through the door. 'I had a few questions.' Jumin looked at him. He observed his hair, arms, legs, everything that could give off a hint of this Hyun Ryu looking like Zen.  
'Go ahead.' Jumin replied.  
'Alright, so, as you might know, I'm a transfer student, and...' He started. His eyes went everywhere except for Jumin. 'I was wondering if you could, you know, show me the materials I've missed before I transfered.' He finally looks at Jumin.  
'Well, I'd love to, but as I already said this morning, this was my first lecture here too.'  
'Oh. Right. Sorry, my mind must've been somewhere else by that time.' Hyun said.  
'It's okay. You got any other questions?'  
'Um, not really, I thi-' He interrupted himself, looking at his watch. 'Oh no, it's already late. I'm sorry sir, I really have to leave.' And before Jumin could answer him, he was already gone.

Jumin sighed. After an extra hour of staying at the school, he finally decided to go home. He was already preparing for a night at home, playing with Elizabeth 3rd, maybe reading a book, and then going to sleep. However, when he got home, one of his employees stopped him. He told him someone was waiting for him. When the employee told him what that person looked like, he already knew who it was.  
'V.' Jumin said. V was waiting in the lobby of the building. 'What brings you here?' V turned around, looking at his friend.  
'Hey, I'm doing fine, thank you.' V laughed. 'I just wanted to ask how your first day went. I didn't see you today, we both must've had different schedules today. So... how was it?'  
'Alright.' Jumin replied. He stayed silent after that.  
'Just... alright?' V asked after a few seconds. 'I hoped for some more. Though I already knew I'd be expecting too much.' He laughed. 'You already had dinner, or not yet?'  
'No. I planned to call a chef any minute.'  
'Mind if I eat with you?'  
'Sure.' Jumin said. He walked towards one of his employees, telling him they both were about to have dinner. When Jumin signed it was alright, V stood up and walked to him. They both got into one of the elevators, and went to the floor where the restaurant's located.  
'So... I've been talking to Luciel...' V said on their way to the restaurant. A small groan escaped Jumin's throat. 'And he told me that you seem to be quite fond of your students. Or should I say, one in particular?' V laughed. Jumin looked at him.  
'I don't know what he told you, but that's not what I said.'  
'I know, I was just teasing.'  
'Well, stop it.'  
'Luciel showed me who he was talking about. He's one of my students too. Apparently he's aspiring to become an actor, but one of his directors told him that he first needed classes.'  
'Okay.' Jumin said, trying to sound uninterested. 'And?'  
'Nothing much, just thought you wanted to know.' V opened the door. 'Where do you want to sit?'  
'I don't mind.'  
'Okay, then I'll pick a table.' V walked towards the windows. He put his bag down next to one of the chairs, and sat down. Jumin sat down on the other side of the table, facing V.  
'Though, I must admit, Luciel seemed right about you being very interested in Zen-'  
'Can we please change the subject?' Jumin cut him off. V laughed silently.  
'It's been a while since you were this flustered, Jumin. Please just let Luciel and I have a bit of fun.' Jumin sighed. A waiter approached them. Both ordered their food, and silently waited for it to arrive. You wouldn't think the silence would be awkward, as they've sat in silent a lot of times. Though this time, Jumin was somehow dying to start a conversation, but he didn't know how to start one without making it weird. He was thinking of every subject one could talk about that was also relevant, but somehow every subject would eventually end up in V teasing him about his student, or Zen. After minutes of silence, which felt like hours, V broke it.  
'I'm sorry for making fun of you all this time.' V said. 'It must've been quite uncomfortable for you.'  
'It's okay.' Jumin looked at him. 'I wasn't supposed to care about the teasing. This was very unlike me.'  
'That's true.' V agreed. 'Though you can't keep that mask up all the time, and you know that.'  
'It's not a mask.'  
'It looks like one. It's ok to have feelings sometimes.'  
'I don't have feelings for him.'  
'I never said anything about having feelings for...' V said. Jumin's eyes widened a bit.  
'I... Uh... I kind of expected it because...' Jumin stammered. V laughed.  
'It's okay, I know you did.' He finished the last bit of his food. 'If you're done, shall we go to your penthouse? I actually got here to show you a few things about the school and our students.' Jumin nodded. He was caught completely off guard, which bugged him a lot. He ate the last bit of his dish, and raised his hand to call a waiter.  
'You want me to let them deliver desert to my place?' Jumin asked. V shook his head and smiled.  
'It's okay, I've had enough anyway. It was great, your chef's amazing.'  
'Of course he is.' Jumin stood up, thanked the waiter, and walked towards the door. V also thanked the waiter, told him to thank the chef and everyone else, and then quickly followed Jumin.

Once in Jumin's penthouse, V put away his stuff and sat down at the table.  
'So, about this school. I think you've already noticed this isn't like your average college, where you pick a major and get subjects assigned. Instead, students get to pick the subject they want to follow. Usually, students still have some sort of pattern. Students who want to start their own business have subjects like yours, economics, sometimes sociology, etc. Students who want to become an artist, attend musical classes, drawing class, or mine, which is photography.' V explained. 'Though I think you already knew all this.' Jumin nodded, his father, V, Seven, everyone already explained it before.  
'I do. I must admit, it is a special take on school, though I think it's more effective.' Jumin said, to which V agreed.  
'It is. Students enjoy going to lectures, which leads to them learning more.' He continues. 'And not only that, this way they actually study what they want to study. I missed that when we went to college.'  
'Right.' Jumin said. 'Although you know my college was mainly classes my father picked for me.'  
'True. Which means that you still couldn't choose yourself.' V said. Jumin looked at him.  
'Why are you telling me all this?' He asked. V laughed.  
'Actually, no reason. I just hoped to hear more about your experience today. Did you like it?'  
'I did. It was a fun change of pace. It was tiring, since I had to say the same thing over and over again, but I had fun.' Jumin finally admits. 'I didn't expect it.'  
'I know, I'm glad to hear you liked it.' V smiled. 'It's a fun school, with a lot of nice students. I know all of my students, except for the few transfers from a couple of weeks ago. Everyone is special in their own way. They're very unique, and really interesting.'  
'That might be because you're on the art side of the school.' Jumin said. V laughed again.  
'That's probably the case. They're all very different, and some can even be considered weird. But they're all good people.' Jumin nodded.  
'They are.' Suddenly, V's phone started ringing. He took it from the table, and looked at the screen.  
'Ah, it's Rika.' He picked up. 'Hey sweetheart. Yes. Yes. No I'm at Jumin's place. Yes, I'll be back home soon. No, no, no, you don't have to pick me up.' V looked at Jumin and rolled his eyes. 'I'll be home in about twenty minutes, okay? Yes, see you then. I love you.' Jumin released a small laugh as soon as V hung up the phone.  
'Not even married, and he's already under her control.'  
'Yet.' V responded. 'You know we're going to.' Jumin smiled.  
'I know.'  
'So when will you-'  
'Not. Get lost, V.' Jumin chuckled. 'I'm done with all that.'  
'Shame, I hoped you'd also invite me to your extremely luxurious wedding you're absolutely going to have.' V laughed. 'Well, it was nice talking to you. Thanks for the dinner. I think I'll have to go now.' He got up and gathered his stuff. 'I'll see you the day after tomorrow.'  
'Not tomorrow?'  
'Nah, I've got no classes tomorrow.' V walked to the door, opened it, and stepped outside. Right before he was about to leave, he turned around.  
'Oh before I go: good luck with your issues regarding Hyun Ryu and Zen. Bye.' V stuck out his tongue and quickly closed the door. Jumin groaned.  
'Yeah... Bye.'


	3. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all, another update~ I haven't had much time to write in the past week, due to my stand at MGC experience upcoming saturday. I hope I'll be much more active after!

The first week of school had passed. Everything went well, the students seemed eager to learn, and so far they enjoyed ever lecture Jumin had given. Jumin himself even had fun, he had to admit. Was it tough? Yes. Was it a long week? Absolutely. Which was why Seven came up with a plan.  
'We should go there again.' Seven said. Jumin had invited them over for dinner. They were a big help in the past week, and he wanted to show his gratitude in some way.  
'Go where?' V asked.  
'You know. There.' Seven grinned. 'You know what place I mean.' Jumin suddenly remembered  
'No.' Jumin said.  
'No as in you don't know?'  
'No. I know. But no.' He replied.  
'Why not?' Seven started whining. 'We had so much fun! You enjoyed it too!'  
'I did not.'  
'Did.'  
'Did not.'  
'Absolutely di-' V cut him off.  
'Are you guys for real...?' He sighed. 'Luciel, I'm a little confused. Go where?'  
'That stripclub!' Seven replied   
'It's not a stripclub.' Jumin said.  
'It definitely did look like one.' Seven said with a big grin on his face. 'But V, you know, Jewel! That thing where we went Friday night!' Jumin looked at V, and slightly shook his head. V laughed.  
'It's alright with me.' V said, and Jumin's eyes widened a little. Did he just really agree to that?  
'Aw yeah!' Seven exclaimed. 'Cool!'  
'Is it okay if I bring Rika, though? She'll love it' V asked. Seven nodded agressively.  
'Of course! It's going to be fun!' Seven's grin still didn't disappear. 'Come on Juju, you'll love it too!'  
'Don't call me Juju. Thank you.' Jumin sighed. 'Anyway, I think you should stop projecting your way of living on other people.' Seven tilted his head slighly.  
'What?'  
'You keep saying I'm gay.' Jumin started. 'But I think it's you that's gay, to be honest. You're the one that's eager to go to a male stripclub' He said bluntly.  
'Hmmm... you're right, maybe I am!' Seven giggled.  
'What, for real?' V asked, a little bit too surprised.  
'Yeah, well, I don't know? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, maybe both. Who cares anyway.' Seven answered. 'Oh and Jumin, it's not a stripclub.'

The same night, around 10 pm, all four were sitting in one of Seven's cars, on their way to Jewel. Jumin was sitting next to Seven, V and Rika on the back seat.  
'I can't believe I agreed to this.' Jumin groaned.  
'Neither can I, but it's going to be fantastic! I hope that boy of yours will be there!' Seven laughed. 'What was his name again? Ken? Len?'  
'Zen.' Jumin said without thinking. Apparently, Seven was just joking. When Jumin looked to the side, he looked right into Seven's eyes, who was wearing a huge grin on his face.  
'What? ' Jumin looked through the front window again. 'Please pay attention to the road. I don't want to die yet.'  
'Not?' Seven chuckled. 'Alright, alright, I'll pay attention.' Seven's eyes moved to the road again.  
'Umm... Who is... Zen?' Rika asked, looking at V. 'And why does he seem to be such a big deal?' V opened his mouth to say something, but Seven was ahead of him.  
'Zen is Jumin's boyfriend!' He said quickly. Jumin swiftly turned his head, looking at Seven with a did-you-just-really kind of face.  
'Boyfriend?' Rika asked, emphasising “boy”. 'I didn't know you were... you know... I knew there were rumours, but I didn't know you were actually...' Jumin turned around, looking at Rika. He frowned.  
'Oh but... but I don't mind! Don't think I mind, it's completely fine!' Rika said quickly. 'I'm just surprised!'  
'I'm not, Rika.' Jumin sighed. 'This is all one of Luciel's joke.'  
'Hey, I'm just following this fandom's rules!' Seven protested. 'It's not like I can help it!'  
'Right. So. Don't listen to Luciel.' Jumin turned around again. He noticed their surroundings seemed quite familiar.  
'Ah, we're almost there?' V said. 'I thought I recognised that bakery over there.'  
'True.' Seven said. 'We're indeed almost there.' He looked at Jumin, who seemed rather uncomfortable. Correction, was rather uncomfortable. The moment Seven said they were almost there, his heart started pounding twice as hard and ten times as fast as it did before. He felt his hands become sweaty, and neurotically started moving his left leg. Was this really happening? Is the one and only Jumin Han becoming nervous? Seven seemed to have noticed. When he figured Rika and V were in a conversation about the bakery, he gently tapped Jumin on his knee.  
'Dude, calm down.' He whispered, loud enough for only Jumin to hear. 'It's okay, I was just joking. I'll try to not tease you anymore. Tonight, that is.' Jumin looked at him.  
'I... appreciate that. I think.' He chuckled. 'I don't have very high expectations regarding that matter, though.'  
'What how wha-' Seven looked offended. 'What the hell. Rude?' He laughed while looking for a place to park his car. He mumbled a bit, complaining about the crowd and not wanting anyone to harm his baby. Eventually he found a garage which used camera security.  
'You never know.' He said. 'What if they touch my baby, I'll absolutely loose my will to live.' He stepped out of his car, followed by his friends. 'So, it's about 5 minutes walking from here. Shall we?'

When they arrived, Jumin noticed the same woman as the previous time was walking around, helping people. She seemed too busy to greet them, but it's not like it mattered anyway. Seven was already strutting through the hall, acting proud because he knew where to go. He pressed the button to open the elevator, and they all stepped inside.  
'So, what kind of show is it?' Rika asked.  
'Oh, V hasn't told you yet?' Seven replied. 'Well, then I won't spoil it for you, but I'm sure you'll like it!'  
'Okay!' Rika smiled. 'I can't wait!' The doors opened, and jazzy music filled the hall.  
'The same as last week.' Seven said. 'Though it sounds a little different right now. Wonder if the room's red again.' They walked towards the entrance of the room, and yes, Seven was right. The room was filled with a soft red light, a little different from last week.  
'Hot.' Seven smirked. Rika giggled.  
'What's with you tonight?' She asked. 'You seem much more hyped than the others.'  
'What can I say. It's just... It's something magical. You'll see for yourself.' Seven stepped closer to Rika, away from Jumin. 'And if I were you, I'd pay a lot of attention to Jumin.'  
'I heard that.' Seven quickly jumped to the other side of Rika, now walking inbetween her and V.  
'Please protect me. He'll murder me!' Seven laughed.  
'Probably not.' V said. 'Though Jumin knows his ways of making you suffer.' Jumin nodded. He stopped at a table, which was closer to the stage than the one they sat at last week.  
'Over here?' Jumin asked. Seven grinned, but agreed and sat down immediately, followed by the other three. Jumin looked at the stage, but it was still empty. He sighed, and turned his head back to his friends, who were all staring at him.  
'What?'  
'Hmmm...' Rika started. 'I wasn't sure, but you seem a little different tonight?'  
'I do not?' Jumin looked at her.  
'You do! I figured what it is.' Rika pointed at him. 'You're not wearing a suit! You're wearing casual clothes. I'm not used to that, Mr. Han.' She said jokingly.  
'Which is weird.' Seven said. 'Aren't you supposed to look good fo-' Jumin interrupted him.  
'For who, Luciel?' He looked him straight in his eyes. 'Keep your promises.' A small grin appeared on his face.  
'Okay, sorry, I was about to say for us, but okay okay, I'm sorry man I didn't mean it.' Seven laughed. Suddenly, the same warm, deep voice from last week could be heard through the huge room. Everyone in the room turned their heads, as the woman was introducing tonight's show. Rika sat up, so she could see everything properly.  
'I'm really curious!' She bubbled, looking at Jumin. 'I can't wait!'  
'Yeah, I figured.' Jumin laughed. The woman introduced the first dancer. His name was Rico, and seemed to be Spanish.  
'Ohh!' Rika exclaimed. 'He's so beautiful!'  
'Watch out, V's sitting next to you.' Seven laughed.  
'Well it was his idea to bring me with him! He doesn't have the right to complain!'  
'That's true.' V said. 'But don't you dare to bring one of these men home.' Rika giggled.  
'I wouldn't dare to.' She kissed V on his cheek, but quickly returned her gaze to the man on stage. Jumin looked at her, glad at least someone was enjoying it. Well, besides Seven, who was clearly enjoying himself too. V seemed to enjoy his view on Rika's glowing face more, so he was happy too. Jumin however, was clearly bored, to the point of where he took his phone out of his pocket, nd started switching between his apps. He usually didn't do such a thing, unless he was really uninterested in his surroundings. Although he did not really mind. He had some good wine, good music, and had some books downloaded on his phone. He could get through the night.

It felt like hours of reading, checking social media, and reading again, when Jumin's mind suddenly got taken from his phone.  
'And the final show of tonight.' The warm voice said. 'Zen!' Jumin's heart skipped a beat. He pulled his gaze away from his screen, and looked at the stage. There he was, silver hair gently tickling his back. This time he was wearing tight black jeans, leather boots, and a tight, slightly see-through shirt. He was wearing a hat again, but this time with a white ribbon around it. To finish his look, he was wearing the same black mask as he did last week. Jumin was so entranced by the man on stage, that he didn't even notice Seven talking to V and Rika.  
'See Rika? I told you you should pay attention to him when Zen gets on stage.' He giggled. 'I bet he's even blushing.'  
'Jumin doesn't blush.' Rika countered. 'He's never blushed before.'  
'He's also never had anyone he's interested in.' V said. 'So it might be true.'  
'See?' Seven said. 'Anyway, I gotta pay attention now, I really need to find out about something.' His head turned to Zen, and he completely blocked out his surroundings. Rika looked at V, tilting her head in confusion. V seemed just as confused as Rika, so they just decided to watch the show.  
Next to them was Jumin, who was still completely captivated by Zen. His movements, his hair, his clothes, everything was too perfect. The way his hands moved over his body, in sync with the music, the way his hips swung, hypnotising. Jumin sighed, barely paying attention to his own thoughts and behaviour. He moved himself up on his chair the moment Zen started unbuttoning his shirt. One, two, three, four. Jumin unconsciously counted every button, until he released himself from his shirt. Jumin's face started feeling warm. The music got more intense, Zen's movements became more passionate, the lights changed to a deep red. And then, suddenly, Zen ripped off his pants, leaving him in only in tight, black boxers, and his leather boots. Jumin laid a hand on his cheek. They were warm.

Unconciously, Jumin hoped for a longer show than the five minutes they got. Unfortunately, Zen was already leaving the stage before he knew it. Jumin's eyes followed him, unwittingly hoping he'd turn around again, like last week. But he didn't. The female host got on stage again, and announced that this was the final show for the night. The bar was open for two more hours. She thanked the guests, and told them she'd hope to see them again. She left the stage, and the lights turned back to the soft red colour it was before. Jumin turned his face to his friends, who were, once again, all looking at him.  
'Um...' Jumin looked back.  
'Zen was beautiful.' Rika said with wide eyes. 'I can see why you love him.'  
'What? I do not.'  
'Obviously you do.' Seven stated. His face didn't change, no grin appeared. He didn't even blink. 'I know you probably didn't notice it yourself, but you were completely captivated by him.'  
'Oh, I think I really didn't notice it then. I guess you're right.' Jumin tried to avoid more questions. 'But, it's unlike you to be so serious, Luciel.'  
'Yes, and it's unlike you to fall for a person. So I guess everything is possible' He laughed.  
'I did not fa-' Rika interrupted him.  
'We should go meet him!'  
'What?' All three said at the same time.  
'Yes! I think it's possible to go backstage, so we should go. Come!' She stood up and grabbed Jumin's arm, pulling him from his chair. 'You two stay here!' She bossed at V and Seven.  
'Yes sir!' Seven saluted her. Jumin looked at him, shaking his head.  
'I don't think this is a good idea.'  
'It is! Just come with me!' And Rika pulled him along.

'Good evening!' Rika said to one of the back stage employees. 'I'm Rika, this is Jumin! We were wondering if it was possible to meet one of the performers back stage.' She put up her brightest smile, which usually made her get her way with things. The man looked at them, but eventually shook his head.  
'I'm sorry young lady, even though I'd really love to let you, I don't think that's possible. Not everyone likes it if people find out who they are, so we'll have to respect their choices.' Rika's smile disappeared, leaving her with a sad face.  
'Oh. That's a shame.' She said, adding an extra layer of sadness on her voice. 'I really wanted to meet Zen!'  
'Hmmm...' The man looked at her, noticably considering letting her through, but eventually insisted it was better not to. Right when Rika and Jumin were about to turn around, the door behind the security guard opened.  
'Sir, can you please tell me where-' The man who opened the door fell silent. Jumin turned around, and looked into two red eyes, which were staring back at him. Silver bangs fell in front of them. It was Zen. But without his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I got a comment about the format of my fanfiction. To be honest, I don't see anything wrong with it, but that might be because I'm used to this kind of format, as it's basically the same as your average Dutch novel. However, if it's really annoying to read like this, please let me know, so I can fix it!
> 
> If you've got any advice regarding this, or any other matter, feel free to tell me. I'm still learning, so feedback and critique is highly appreciated! (But please be kind I cry a lot)


	4. White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my slow updates!!! MGC Experience was quite stressful and suffocating, so I haven't had much time to write. Which is also the reason why this chapter might feel a bit rushed, I'm sorry in advance.

'Oh...' Zen managed to say. 'Good evening...' Jumin looked at him, and recognised him immediately. Though surprised, he kept his mouth shut.  
'Hi!' Rika said enthusiastically. 'We got here to tell you that we're both huge fan of yours!' The boy in front of them turned red.  
'Oh, thank you, both.' He bowed slightly. 'I... uhm... I gotta go.' He turned around, but Rika stopped him.  
'Please talk with us a little more, my friend really likes you!'  
'What are you doing, Rika?' Jumin hissed. 'This isn't okay for many reasons.'  
'Stop acting so stubborn and just admit it!' She giggled.  
'How can I admit something when it's not true?'  
'Because it obviously is true! You should've seen yourself! Your eyes were sparkling as you looked at him, while before he got on stage, you were shamelessly checking your phone.'  
'I...' Jumin got caught of guard with that comment.  
'Err...' Zen groaned. 'I'm sorry to interrupt your... quarrel... but I really have to go now.' He was clearly avoiding Jumin's eyes. 'I'm sorry.' He turned around, hair swirling around his shoulder, and quickly disappeared behind the door. The security guard sighed.  
'He wanted to ask me something... I guess he forgot.' Rika giggled.  
'I suppose so. Thank you, though, I'm glad we could talk to him!'  
'You're lucky, young lady. It wasn't part of the plan.' He laughed. Rika smiled, then turned around.  
'Let's go back, Jumin!' She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back to the table. Once back to the table, Jumin saw his friends grinning, and Seven even adding wiggling eyebrows. Jumin sat down and kept silent. After a few seconds, Seven couldn't hold it in anymore.  
'We saw you! We saw you talk with your Zenny-boy!' He blurted. 'Well, spill it! What happened!'  
'Actually nothing much, Zen seemed to be busy.' Rika pouted. 'I hoped we could have a talk, but unfortunately, we weren't allowed to go backstage.'  
'What a shame.' V said. 'But Jumin, what about you?' There was still a faint grin on his face. Jumin shrugged, not sure if he should give the information he just found out about to Seven and V.  
'Nothing much...' He said. Took his glass from the table and drank the last bit. 'Shall we go? The show is over, and it's already pretty late. I have an appointment at the company tomorrow.'  
'But it's Saturday tomorrow.' Seven whined. 'It's weekend.'  
'I know. But as I don't have the time to go to meetings during weekdays, we moved the more important ones to the weekends.' Seven pouted.  
'Alright then, Mr. Han. I'll make sure to get you home safely.' He got up and stretched. 'That is, if it's okay with V and Rika.' He looked at them. Rika nodded.  
'It's okay, the show is over anyway. It was really interesting.' She giggled. 'I wouldn't mind going here more often, maybe I could even bring some of my friends!'  
'Yes, bring those ladies!' Seven grinned. 'Bring them to daddy!'  
'Please stop.' V looked at him. 'Please just. Just stop. Don't.' He grabbed his stuff, and got up. He was the first to walk to the bar and pay for his drinks, followed by the others. Before leaving the hall, Jumin quickly turned around and glanced at the stage, but there was nothing to see. He sighed, and then hurried to follow his friends.

Once outside, Jumin took a deep breath. The cold air filled his lungs, and he suddenly felt much more awake. He looked around him. Everywhere were people. Some were laughing extremely loud, Some too drunk to even walk. He sighed.  
'Not used to this?' Seven laughed. 'Let's go, chairman-to-be, away from this misery of vomit and creepy people.' Seven walked towards the place his car was parked. Right at that moment, someone behind them threw up against a tree.  
'Nice.' V said. 'Come Rika, let's go.'

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the parking lot. Jumin walked besides Seven.  
'Well that... was an interesting experience...' He said. 'Never again.'  
'I know.' Seven laughed. 'These people don't know their limits.'  
'I noticed. Next time when we go there, I'll be more cautious.' Jumin replied. For some reason, Seven kept silent. Jumin looked at him. He was obviously trying to surpress his giggles.  
'What?'  
'Next time?' Seven giggled. 'You said next time. When do you want to go?' Jumin stared at him.  
'Oh. I didn't actually mean that particular place. I meant... Err... I meant...' Jumin didn't know how to reply.  
'It's okay, Juju, just admit you like it there.'  
'Well, the atmosphere is nice, the people there seem nice. They have good wine and good music. It's above my expectations.' He stated. Seven shook his head, sighing.  
'Jumin my man, you're so oblivious, it almost hurts.'  
'What?' Jumin said, but Seven didn't pay attention anymore. He grabbed his car keys, and opened the car doors with a button on it.  
'Get in, get in.' He opened the door of the co-rider's side. Jumin looked at him, chuckled, and then got into the car. Behind him, Rika and V quickly took place.  
'Well, at least it was a lot of fun!' Seven said while getting behind the steering wheel.  
'It was!' Rika exclaimed. 'I hope we can go another time!'  
'Of course.' Seven grinned. 'I know you're not the only one who wants to go for a next time.'

After a while of driving, Jumin looked into the mirror, and saw both V and Rika fast asleep. They both did have a couple of wines, and it was already quite late, so he wasn't very surprised. He looked at Seven, who seemed wide awake. Somehow, he hadn't said much, which was quite unusual for him. Seven noticed Jumin was staring, so he quickly threw a glance at Jumin.  
'What's up?'  
'You're unexpectedly quite.' Jumin replied.  
'True. I have to pay attention to the road, right?' He chucked.  
'Right.' Jumin single wordedly answered. He looked at the road. It was quiet outside, there was barely any car in sight. After a minute of extra silence, Seven suddenly said something again.  
'I know Zen and Hyun Ryu are the same person.' Jumin looked at him.  
'You do?'  
'Well, yeah. I looked at Hyun's photo, and compared it to Zen on stage just now.' His tone was quite serious. 'They are the same.'  
'Yeah...' Jumin mumbled. 'I saw it too when Rika and I bumped into him when talking to that security guard.'  
'You know this is a problem, right?' Jumin looked at him.  
'It is?'  
'Well, yes. It's a student, having a side job as a... stripper.' Seven said. 'And on top of that, you're a teacher at our school right now. You can't develop feelings for him.'  
'I didn't-'  
'Jumin, please.' Seven snorted. 'It's obvious you're at least interested in him. It's written all over your face. Look, I don't mind. Or well the... the gay part you know? I mean, I'm a canon bisexual, so it'd be weird if I were to judge you.' Jumin shook his head.  
'I'm quite sure I'm not gay, Luciel.'  
'But-'  
'I'm also not interested in Hyun Ryu. As you said, I'm not supposed to be, so I won't be.'  
'So if there wasn't a teacher-student relationship between you guys, you might have been?' Seven asked. Jumin blinked a few times.  
'You know, for someone so idiotic and foolish, you're quite sharp.'  
'I'm a hacker, Jumin. I see every single detail.' Seven laughed. 'Look, V and Rika are asleep. If you have something to say, now is the time.'  
'I don't.'  
'Alright. If you even change your mind, you can always message me, baby.' He winked. 'You have my number, right?'  
'Of course I do. And don't call me baby.'  
'Please Jumin, that was a fuckboy joke, please don't ruin it- Ah, we're at your place. Quickly get off, so I can dump those two in their bed.' Seven pointed at V and Rika behind him.  
'Yes, do that. And thank you for driving and...' Jumin hesitated. 'And yeah.'  
'Yeah.' Seven replied. 'See you!' Jumin got out of the car, closed the door, and Seven immediately left. When Jumin walked inside towards the elevators, he suddenly felt exhausted. It'd be better to just go sleep first, he thought. It was a long and tiring night anyway.

Pure white sheets covered the bed, clearly contrasting to the darkness of the room. Jumin walked towards the bed, holding someone's hand. He pulled the person closer to him, just so he could get them both on the bed afterwards. Long, silver hair spread on the perfect sheets. Soft skin, nearly as white as the sheets, touched the silk. The person before him laid down, hands reaching up to him, inviting him to come closer. Jumin placed one of his knees on the bed, inbetween the other's legs. Jumin observed this person, from head to toe, looking for any hint, but Jumin couldn't really figure out who this person was. It was all a blur, but it didn't feel unpleasant. He bent down, face closer to the person in front of him. Soft hands touched his face, ears, neck, slowly down to his chest. When had he actually taken his shirt off? Not that it really mattered in this situation. Jumin looked up, in two bright red eyes, nearly shining because of the white light coming from outside. The eyes of the person closed, face moving closer, lips gently brushing against Jumins, who closed his eyes in return. He moved his head down just slightly, gently pressing their lips together. The other person closed his arms around Jumin's neck, softly digging sharp fingernails in his back. The mouth of the other person opened, to which Jumin immediately replied, slipping his tongue against the other's. A shiver went down his spine as the kiss grew more passionate. The person under him groaned, grinded hips against Jumin's. Jumin quickly pulled back from the kiss, leaving a trail of salvia between their lips. Jumin's hand slid down the other person's chest, waist, ending at the hips. The other person moaned.  
'J-Jumin... please...' Was begged. Jumin's heart started pounding.  
'We're not supposed to do this...' Jumin whispered.  
'It's okay, no one will find out...' A groan. 'Please Jumin... touch me...'  
'Al...right...' Jumin closed his eyes and kissed the person again, tracing hipbones with his fingertips. Had he ever done such a thing? This must've been the first time- Jumin's thoughts got cut of by a moan when his hand reached inbetween the other's legs. Jumin too, was at his limit. He slid his hand up, finally touching the other's- ah, so it's a man, Jumin thought. Maybe Luciel was right. The man under him moaned.  
'Please, Jumin.' Jumin looked at him. He started moving his hand, gently rubbing his thumb over he head of the slightly twitching flesh.  
'Like this?' Jumin whispered. The man nodded and moaned. He closed his eyes, and dug his fingernails deeper in Jumin's back. Jumin moved his head down and sloppily kissed his neck. He roughened the movement of his fingers, causing the man under him to moan louder.  
'Let me touch you too, Jumin.' He moaned. Jumin moved his body up, making it possible for the person underneath him to move his arms between them. Jumin tensed up as soon as he felt his slender fingers touch his skin. The man moved his hand, gently stimulating the sensitive skin. Jumin groaned and closed his eyes. He moved his hand faster, which resulted in a smooth and loud moan coming from the man under him.  
'J-Jumin...' He whispered in Jumin's ear. 'Together... okay?...' The man raised his hips, and Jumin felt his touching his own. He immediately took both in his hand, and the other one closed his hand around him, both moving their hands up and down. Their movements got faster, rougher, and their moans and pants got louder and more obscene. Jumin felt a strain coming up around his groin, panting, struggling to hold it back.  
'J-Jumin! I'm g-going to-' The man underneath him moaned. His body twitched, and Jumin felt something warm and wet touch his hand. This worked Jumin over the edge too.  
'Hyun!-'

Jumin jerked up. He was completely covered in sweat, and his heart was pounding.  
'What the-' Jumin panted. 'What was-' images from his dream flashed through his mind.  
'No.' He shook his head, trying to convince himself that he didn't just dream it, and Luciel must've talked that image in his head. But when he lifted the bedsheets, and looked under them, it was confirmed that he did, in fact, dream such a thing about his student.  
'Shit...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking bad at writing sinful stuff and I'm also super good at writing OOC I hate myself I'm sorry you had to read this

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you see a mistake or got some critique, let me know! Thank you!
> 
> Chapter one is very long compared to the other chapters lol


End file.
